leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rammus
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 8th Week |health = 70 |attack = 80 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 400 (76) |mana = 255 (33) |damage = 52 (2.75) |armor = 21 (3.8) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 4 (0.2) |attackspeed = 0.63 (2.13) |dodge = 0 (0) }}left|200px is a Champion in League of Legends. Story The dangerous magic that dominates the Plague Lands has an effect on all life within its confines. Rammus is a living example. No one is entirely certain how an armadillo from the Shurima Desert made his way through the Kumungu Jungle – much less unharmed – but he did just that. Caught in a burst of wild magic, Rammus began to evolve. In the matter of a week, he was man-sized and a week after that he had achieved sentience. The question became, what now? There really wasn't a place in the world for a sentient armadillo – except in the League of Legends. His new form was certainly equipped to fight, and especially to defend. However, it was Rammus' newfound sense of humor that led him to craft an outrageous suit of armor to go over his natural protection – giving birth to the fearsome Armordillo! Rammus is a tough nut to crack on the field of battle. His spiked shell not only protects him, it causes damage to those that attack him. His wicked sense of humor gives him the ability to taunt his foes into recklessly attacking him, putting them at a defensive disadvantage. Rammus’ armadillo heritage also comes out to play as he curls into a ball and launches himself at his foes with tremendous force. He can also curl up to simply maximize his armor, making him very difficult to harm. Rammus also possesses the unusual mystical ability to cause the earth beneath him to rumble, harming nearby enemies – and structures. Make fun of his name, make fun of his armor, and Rammus will laugh. But he will still lay you out! Abilities Strategy *Powerball can be used as an effective escape mechanism. *Powerball can stack with Ghost. *Zilean's Time Warp can be combined with Powerball which, when combined with Ghost, the Ghosts buff from the Twisted Treeline map and the proper items, can allow Rammus to reach up to 2200 MS. added with Janna on the team, and sivir this can add up to 2966 *Taunt can be used in conjunction with a stun or slow by your tower for maximum tower damage. *Using taunt on a champion by your tower can cause the tower to attack your enemy. *Tremors and Defensive Ball Curl can be used late to obliterate towers. * Is good against teams leaning towards physical damage. * Stacks nicely with your Ultimate. * Works well at making sure you always have enough mana for your Powerball / Taunt combo. * is a possible addition in playing Rammus, as he gains additional damage with his abilities. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Okay."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Hmm."'' *''"Yeah."'' *''"Alright."'' Taunt *''Rammus says nothing, merely raising his arms in triumph.'' Joke *Rammus has no Joke Trivia *The Powerball is a lottery game present in many US states. *His alternate skin, "King Rammus", resembles Bowser from the Mario series of games. It is only available to beta testers who participated during the closed beta. *Rammus may have been inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog. They both roll to be faster and in reality they are both rather slow animals. *Rammus is the only champion with no spoken Joke, while Poppy has no joke. *In the german version of the game, Rammus has both a joke and a spoken taunt. Skins Image:Rammus_originalskin.jpg|Original Image:Rammus_Kingskin.jpg|King Rammus External Links *Rammus Profile Page at the Official Web Page